As one of the backlight technologies of high color gamut liquid crystal display device, the quantum dot backlight technology has drawn more and more attentions in recent years. In a liquid crystal display device with a quantum dot backlight source, a quantum tube is arranged in front of a blue Light-Emitting Diode (LED) light source. When blue light enters into the quantum tube, the quantum dots which are packaged in the quantum tube can emit red light and green light after being excited by the blue light. The red light and the green light, as well as part of the original blue light can mix into white light with high color saturation, which then enters into a light guide plate. In this case, the light with high color saturation can be provided to the liquid crystal display device, and thus the color performance ability of the display device can be improved. The color purity of the liquid crystal panel can be improved by the quantum tube, while the color density of the color filter does not need to be intensified. Therefore, the power consumption of the liquid crystal panel would not be increased. In addition, the color gamut of the liquid crystal panel can be enlarged, with an extent of 30 percent for example.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view in a vertical direction of a quantum tube in the prior art. FIG. 2 is a sectional view in a horizontal direction of a quantum tube in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a quantum tube 10 generally comprises a function part 13 which plays the role thereof and is arranged in a middle part thereof, and a package part 14 which wraps the function part 13. The function part 13 is generally made of a material of the quantum dots, and the package part 14 is generally made of a glass material. In addition, it can be seen from FIG. 1 that, the quantum tube 10 comprises, along its longitudinal direction, an effective area 11 which plays the role thereof and is arranged in a middle part thereof, and a non-effective area 12 which is arranged at the two sides.
When the liquid crystal display device has a curved surface, the quantum tube can hardly be used in the display device because of the rigidity of the quantum tube. In the prior art, the quantum dots are generally arranged on the light source or other optical fiber materials, so that the color purity of the liquid crystal display device can be improved. However, the production of this kind of liquid crystal display device is complex, and the production cost thereof is relatively high. Moreover, the display effect of the whole display device is not satisfactory.